


Calm

by Mun Kiri (NekoAisu)



Series: Asks [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Short & Sweet, Trans Character, Trans Prompto Argentum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 14:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15820677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAisu/pseuds/Mun%20Kiri
Summary: For the ask:noctis seeing trans!prom's binder for the first time





	Calm

**Author's Note:**

> I loved writing this fill!

It’s a little bit confusing, the first time he sees it. Prompto never takes off his shirt around anyone and they’ve never gone swimming because public pools are “too dangerous for royalty” according to Ignis, so he’s pretty convinced it’s just a tank top for a long while. 

It’s black and the tiniest bit shiny in the way most plastic-based textiles tend to be, but the way the arm holes fit isn’t quite right. The fabric is too tight where it should otherwise be looser on a normal shirt and when he points it out, Prompto stutters and bolts to his room to “get decent” like that sort of reaction wasn’t suspicious as hell. 

What guy has to get decent when wearing a shirt? Hell, who in  _general_ has to get decent in their own home? As far as he, the crown prince of Lucis and all around best friend to Prompto, was concerned, there was no need. 

When Prompto exits his room to join Noctis in the living room to rejoin their gaming marathon of certain doom, he’s flushed and disheveled. Noctis just reaches out and brushes a hand through his hair to tame the worst of it and settles back down. 

He doesn’t mention the ill fitting tank top again. 

 

The next time he sees it, it’s because Prompto is fidgeting and antsy about taking off his shirt even though they’re both soaked to the bone. Noctis offers another tank top to replace his soaked one and Prompto accepts, but not before wrapping himself in the largest, fluffiest towel in all of Noctis’s apartment. He doesn’t uncover his chest until he changes back to go home, clothes long since dried (even though he’d made a face at hearing how Noctis had put his binder through the dryer unwittingly) and even then it’s barely a second of seeing that tank top as he buttons up his uniform shirt before tucking it it. 

 

Noctis is confused. He saw the panel on the front of the fabric, the way it stretches only at the back. The only reason he could think of for something like that is medical, but Prompto has assured him that he’s healthy and uninjured. 

He looks into it. 

He doesn’t have to look very far because the next time Prompto calls him to see if they can hang out, he tugs his shirt off and announces, “Uh, Noct, I’m trans. Hope you don’t mind?”

It feels like some sort of oxymoron. Prompto is trans. What would his own opinion have to do with that, if it was less than favorable. “So you’re, like, what?I’m not up to date on this stuff, Prom. Help me out here?”

“I’m a transgender guy, Noct. I really needed to tell you because you’re my best friend and I  _hated_ keeping that a secret from you. I’m sorry,” Prompto mumbles. He’s halfway to drawing back into an imaginary shell when he stops and does the mental equivalent of a triple take without moving. “You’re suspiciously calm about this.”

“I’m always calm,” Noctis jokes, drawing nonsense patterns on his thighs. “Would you prefer I throw a party, or something? I figured this wasn’t something you’d want all of Insomnia knowing.”

Prompto huffs a laugh. “Of course you are, your highness. I guess it was a ghost that ordered five pizzas after failing its chemistry exam and not Noctis Lucis Caelum, Sultan of Sleep. You ate all of that without me and I’m still angry about that, just so you know.”

“I can order more pizza and you can teach me all about trans stuff,” Noctis offers with an apologetic smile, “sound good?”

“Pizza  _and_ attention? You sure know how to woo a guy, Noct.”

There’s some half hearted mumbling on Noctis’s part, but pizzas are ordered and he finally learns that Prompto was not, in fact, wearing a really uncomfortable shirt for the heck of it, but because he needed it to bind his chest. Along with that, he learns about a lot of other things Prompto had never told him about. His head feels close to overloaded by the time they’re done, but Prompto is grinning so brightly that he knows it’s more than worth it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at/with me on:  
> Tumblr: Kiriami-sama  
> Twitter: FlamingAceKiri


End file.
